User talk:Ojou
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mikhail page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlahBlahBlahLOL (Talk) 05:14, December 31, 2012 Fest page problem I can't see anything wrong on the Fest page. Where is the problem? Is it in edit mode? BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 20:37, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadow Man/Landkarte/Katsuragi I had the same thoughts on deleting the Shadow man page- but another user brought up the fact that the Shadow man existed before the Ghosts were created, so it is likely that they are different beings and Landkarte is a victim of the Shadow man just like the Pope and Emperor. Everything's a mess at the moment since there are so many questions left unanswered- but I think we should keep all those pages for the time being- and in the meantime put all recent events on the shadow man page- just in case it turns out Landkarte was possessed all along. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 18:28, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I'd always thought the scythe would be fine with someone like Landkarte- assuming Landkarte would let the scythe eat any soul he wants. Despite Frau saying the scythe misses Verloren, I don't really see the scythe as 100% loyal to Verloren (I think it just wants to eat and when it was with Verloren it was allowed to do that a lot), especially when I look at the theory that the scythe disobeyed Verloren and devoured Eve. :O Or maybe Landkarte will get the scythe and the scythe will rebel against him like it does Frau? I've been wondering though- when Pandora's box is opened, what does that mean for Ayanami? If Landkarte opens the box, will Ayanami suddenly be transformed into a reaper, or will Ayanami have to open the box himself to be turned into the reaper? Exams went okay-ish. Thanks for asking. Did you have any? :) BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 21:36, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I see the Chief of Heaven as having the same attitude as the Greek Gods, rather than the Abrianic God, in the sense that he doesn't really care what happens to the humans. I think he would share the same attitude as Mikhail and Raphael that humans are lesser beings. Earth is his Sims game- and he likes taking the ladder out of the swimming pool and watching them drown as I'm sure we've all done. XD I honestly don't know how they'll deal with Landkarte, and if Hyuuga really is gone I hope he'll be reincarnated as a little panther cub so Ayanami can look after him when he gets a new life as a human. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 12:21, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I think he created the Ghosts because, loving humans or not, you can't have one of your creations trying to kill every human, which is what Verloren was planning to do to find Eve: "taste every soul in the world..." Yes, I am a big fan of Greek mythology, :) which is great because this series has loads of references. Castor's name was derived from the Gemini twins Castor and Pollux in Greek mythology. There's a legend that when one twin was almost killed, the other twin shared his life-force with his brother so he'd live- which is basically Castor's ghost power. :D BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 12:43, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Greek Gods I like Hades, and I really feel sorry for him. :( He's done some bad things, but compared to all the rape and murder his brothers have committed, he's practically a saint! I don't really have any favourites amongst the female Greek gods. I don't like Athena because of what she did to Medusa, but the story of Athena and the spider is one of the most beautifully creative things I've ever heard. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 12:57, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I never noticed the similarities before, but they're totally there: with Persephone being the daughter of Zeus, and Eve being the daughter of the Chief of Heaven. The references are everywhere. She did live happily every after with Hades though, so maybe that means something for Verloren and Eve. I haven't really looked into Aphrodite, sorry. :( Is it just Greek mythology, or are you interested in other mythology, like Christianity? BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 13:33, January 16, 2013 (UTC) The Old Testament in Christianity has some pretty awesome stories, especially with respect to Lucifer's (one of God's angels) transformation into the devil. It has a lot of parallels with the myths in 07-Ghost too, as when Verloren lost favour with the Chief of Heaven he rebelled against God by reeking havoc amongst humans, just like how Lucifer began tempting humans into darkness when God banished him. I went to a Catholic school, and it's a shame they didn't teach us any of the Old Testament's stories because it's really interesting. :( BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 14:03, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Ours was just the New Testament and silly stuff like: why don't Christians do drugs? :| I suppose I like Verloren. Despite all the bad things he's done, I just can't look at him and think "villain". I see Verloren as a victim of circumstance, he seemed like an alright-ish person until he had his breakdown. :( How about you? BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 14:23, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I do think Teito is Eve, there's just a lot of evidence pointing in that direction, like the parallels of Verloren and Eve, and Frau and Teito. I really don't want him to be Eve, though. :( I think being Pandora's box, holder of the Eye of Mikhail, and heir to the Raggs throne is enough for one person. :| BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 14:33, January 16, 2013 (UTC) When it's tastefully done and well-written, then sure. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 14:53, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Never actually read a yaoi manga. The only yaoi I've read is fanfiction. BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 15:03, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Added the template to distinguish the pages. BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 15:50, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Will do. Just a question though- when you go on the main page is the last picture on the slider glitched up? BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 13:21, January 19, 2013 (UTC)